Talk:Rachel Green Geller
birthday Does anyone know her actual birthday? It can't be May 5th. There's an episode where she gets pulled over and the cops notes she's an aquarius. Also, in season 9 her birthday part episode aired January 16th. 23:41, February 12, 2012 (UTC)Katie * I don't think there is an actual birthday. The show's writers were very inconsistent with the aging and birthdays, and these vary all of the year during the show. May 5th is chosen in the article because she said that in The One With Joey's New Girlfriend, which is the only time she has said something about it herself. The other option is January 16th indeed, which is consistent with being an Aquarius and the airdate of The One Where They All Turn Thirty. I think that it isn't possible to give a real date, but we can at best list all possible dates. Keepitdown 14:13, February 13, 2012 (UTC) * Another thing about her birthday is that in the text it says 1971, but under her character information it says 1970. Only one of them can be correct right? 18:50, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Article has been completely vandalized The article gives no information about Rachel at all. Just a Wikipedia link, could some one please restore it? Thanks Much -- 02:55, March 16, 2012 (UTC) : Fixed! Keepitdown 19:47, March 16, 2012 (UTC) The Pilot episode, who Made Rachel's wedding dress? I know its not the best looking dress but its the one my guy is in love with *we are going to be married in aug 6, 2013* we have been together, this year makes 9yrs. I am a Big TomBoy, i work on our cars and truck he dose not and i work on bikes for a living...so i thought this could be the one thing i could DO FOR HiM!!! Thank You16:27, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Death "8 years after the events of the The Last One, Rachel was killed in a subway train derailment, along with Monica, and Ross, who had met up with her while aboard the train. " This is a joke right? Or someone tried to mess up with the wiki? Arcius 15:50, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Vandalized Wiki Wiki has been vandalized. I tried my best to fix what I could, but it needs some major revamping. I'm scared to look at the other characters. Shame on whomever did this. Oops! I've accidentally deleted the template on the Rachel Green page and I don't know how to get it back. Help! 16:59, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Glad to see the template I accidentally deleted is back. I would have done it myself, but I didn't know how to. Thanks to whoever brought it back, and sorry I accidentally deleted it in the first place! 14:02, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Merge I have to mention that there is no reason to have both this page and a Rachel Green page. So I am reccomending that this page be merged with the other page as they are about the same character and contain mostly the same information. --Jax Vos 06:05, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Mrs. Rachel Green-Bing I Hate Geller!!!!! I Am Biggest Fan Rachel And Chandler Wedding Season 6/7 Again Biggest Fan Rachel And Chandler Having A Baby. Mrs. Bing This Is Amanda Miller-Johnston I Am Biggest Fan Rachel And Chandler Wedding Part 6/7 Again Biggest Rachel And Chandler Having Baby 8/9/10. Mrs. Rachel Bing I Have To Tell You Truth I Am Biggest Fan Rachel And Chandler Wedding part1/2 Again Biggest Fan Rachel And Chandler Having Baby Part 1/2. Amanda/Bruce Johnston